Word August 1999
by garnet eyes
Summary: Using Dictionary .com's August 1999 Word of the Day as basis for freehand thoughts and interactions of the Baron trio.  Length and perspective both vary.  Not intended to follow a single timeline.  Kain, Rosa, and Cecil in various combinations.
1. Superfluous K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived:  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 01 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>superfluous<em>, adjective;  
>1. More than is wanted or is sufficient; rendered unnecessary by superabundance; unnecessary; useless; excessive.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Circumstances may not have been the best, but they were more than enough to show the dragoon where he stood in Cecil and Rosa's eyes. He just wished that he felt he deserved the kindness they offered him. Or, possibly, that they would cease to show him any such scraps so that he might move on with his life.


	2. Gregarious C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 02 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>gregarious<em>, adjective;  
>1. Tending to form a group with others of the same kind.<br>2. Seeking and enjoying the company of others.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

"You seem in good spirits."

His deep voice had bordered on amused, and the young dark knight turned to face the blonde teen with a vivacious smile on his vivid blue lips.

"Why shouldn't I be? My best friend has just risen to commander of the royal guard. Yet I get the feeling that I am having a better time at this even than you."

Kain shrugged but did not deny the accusation; Rosa was ill and could not be here for the celebration, and that had sorely dampened his mood. At least Cecil had, probably perfectly unwittingly, managed to stay by the dragoon's side for the duration of the night no matter who caught his attention to speak to him.


	3. Erudite C,K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 03 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>erudite<em>, adjective;  
>1. Characterized by extensive reading or knowledge; learned.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Out of the three of them, Rosa enjoyed reading the most and had gone through half of Baron's library by the time she was thirteen; tomes about anything from fanciful stories to proper sewing techniques to the collected knowledge of the world's finest archers, she had readily absorbed. As for Cecil, ledgers and scrolls were simply part of his life and the task associated with growing up as the crown prince; reading and comprehension were necessary for political venues, and therefore it was all duty and very little pleasure. Kain didn't much care for books and scrolls although he was in no way illiterate; he simply felt that the best way to learn was through hands on experience, and he must have been on to something because he had the best battle sense among them.


	4. Insouciant C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 04 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>insouciant<em>, adjective;  
>1. Marked by lighthearted unconcern or indifference; carefree; nonchalant.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Those that did not know the man behind the armor – the ones who had never formally met Cecil Harvey outside of combat – were, in Kain's opinion, _far_ too surprised by the white-haired knight's personality. Perhaps the dragoon had simply known the younger man for too long, but he saw no real change in the smaller man's disposition when it came to Cecil the Prince and Cecil the Dark Knight. Although the younger man could be oblivious at times, it was too far outside of his nature to be completely dismissive of anything.


	5. Salubrious C,K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 05 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>salubrious<em>, adjective;  
>1. Favorable to health; promoting health; healthful.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It was so rare for Kain to come down with a fever that he utterly ignored the onset and now it was far, far too late. Well and truly he was ill, and his entire body ached so badly that he thought it might be better to die and just get it over with. Although still in training herself, Rosa tended to him during the day and the dragoon-in-training was grateful, even if he would rather be granted a mercy killing. Cecil was busy with his own training, but he promised Rosa in the evening when she was made to leave for the sake of propriety that he would "take over" for her. Of course, the only healing skills Baron's young prince knew were those he had offhandedly picked up or observed so often that he had gathered the basics therein. While the dark knight trainee had cobbled together enough skill to keep a man from falling victim to grievous wounds on the battlefield for a few minutes until real help arrived, throwing potions at a fever only kept the ill recipient's temperature lowered. It was enough to let Kain rest, and the blonde hoped, since no one was showing him enough mercy to put him out of his misery, that he would remain unconscious until the fever had worked out of his system.

He wasn't even slightly surprised to wake up in the middle of the night because he was so overheated that he was sweating even though his body was wracked with chills, only to find Cecil in a state of almost total undress curled up against his side under the blankets sleeping peacefully. Whatever possessed the smaller teen to share a bed with a sick man was too difficult to process, and Kain hurt too much to care. But he _did_ care that his ticket to potions had apparently blacked out now that he wanted another so that he might do the same.

Although it was probably a lost cause to even try, the dragoon trainee still reached over and determinedly shook the younger teen in an attempt to rouse him. Too sick to pay much attention, the blonde hardly noticed how long he was shaking the other for until emerald eyes slit open before blinking slowly as Cecil oriented himself.

"Mmh?"

With his sore throat, Kain hoped to not be forced to speak, staring pointedly at the half coherent prince. Fortunately, Cecil came awake enough to roll over and fumble with something over the side of the bed, pushing a small potion into the blonde's larger hand when he drew himself back around.

"Here."

The voice was still soft and kittenish with sleep, which Cecil promptly returned to after burrowing back into Kain's side so much like a little child would cuddle her favorite doll. Although it was unquestioningly wrong of him, the blonde mentally wished the plague on the bloodless prince as he swallowed the potion and tossed the empty bottle in the general direction of his desk before settling down. But then, if Cecil were the one who had fallen ill, Kain would stay at his side through the night as well, probably just as literally.


	6. Verbiage C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 06 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>verbiage<em>, noun;  
>1. An overabundance of words; wordiness.<br>2. Manner or style of expression; diction.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

There was too much to say, too many feelings and thoughts and jumbled desires, and no where near enough time to express all of it. Cecil didn't know where he stood with Kain anymore, not really, but he _wanted_ to. Yet the words remained ever-elusive and his best friend was distancing himself more and more with each passing day. If this was how he would always be on the most important matters, the paladin was not so certain that he would make an adequate king for Baron.


	7. Ascribe C,K,R, imKxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 07 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, implied Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>ascribe<em>, transitive verb;  
>1. To attribute, as to a source or cause; as, "they ascribed the poor harvest to drought."<br>2. To attribute, as a quality; to consider or allege to belong; as, "ascribed jealousy to the critics."  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

She adored them both more than anything; if only they would stop being so stubborn. They were, in all aspects, two sides of the very same coin, and Rosa often thought that her boys were an indomitable force when together. Whatever one lacked, the other held in overabundance, and yet for all that they were the perfect balance to each other, Rosa found herself the glue in their horrendously ill-defined relationship. If only they wouldn't be such _men_ about all that had happened recently, she knew that the three of them would be happier now than they had ever been. But then, that was part of why she loved them. Obviously, she would simply have to take matters into her own hands before either of her boys did something they'd all regret.


	8. Jovial C,R, CxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 08 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Rosa, Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>jovial<em>, adjective;  
>1. Merry; joyous; jolly; characterized by mirth or jollity.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

There was something about a depressed Cecil Harvey that felt worse than a physical wound to the white mage. He doted on her and tried very hard to keep any hint of his inner turmoil from her, probably in some ill-advised and misguided attempt to save her from concern, but Rosa had known the paladin since childhood and his stance when he thought himself utterly alone was becoming even more broken than he had looked at the start of their escapade to save the world, when he had returned from sacking Mysidia. Yet this creeping sadness was not something she had the power to fix; regardless of prayer and spell, she was helpless. More than once, she thought to confront him, to force her husband to admit what was bothering him, to be given the opportunity to support him, but the words died in her throat when she moved to make her presence known and the paladin forcefully clamped down on all visible signs of his emotional state as if hoping she hadn't seen. Rosa hated herself a little bit for having no means to prevent this slow decay, but she carried on as best as she was able, living in the little pretend bubble that her husband had created for her while praying with all of her might that things would get better somehow.

The last straw was the moment she realized that Cecil hadn't smiled even in a false, forced way for at least a full day. She refused to be helpless anymore. No matter what it took on her part, she would see the gleam brought back to her husband's eyes, a true smile on his lips. He might have been blind to her knowledge of his spiraling state, but there were things she could do, _would_ do, to help him with or without his consent. Although Rosa was Cecil's wife, she knew deep down that it had always been Kain who knew, perhaps by instinct, how to shake the troubles from the younger man's shoulders, and such a dynamic that lasted through their childhood into the years of their majority was her surest hope. Kain did not want to face either of them yet, and she respected that, but she would very well drag the dragoon all the way back to Baron by the hair if she had to. Cecil would certainly find amusement in that, if nothing else.


	9. Adamant C,K,R, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 09 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>adamant<em>, adjective;  
>1. Not capable of being swayed by please, appeals, or reason; not susceptible to persuasion; unyielding.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

He had always been forceful in both word and deed, and both Rosa and Cecil admired him for it. Nothing could stop Kain from accomplishing what he set his mind to. So why he was currently lying on his back on a narrow bed with Rosa pressed tightly against his right side and Cecil mirroring her against his left was an absolute mystery. He had decided to leave Baron, to rid himself of his weaknesses, and that was all that there was to say in his mind. For most of his life, his younger friends had yielded to him, deferring to his judgment with at most halfhearted objections. Kain grew used to his authority amongst the three of them, and he had known that Cecil and Rosa would acquiesce to him this time just like any other. He hadn't counted on _real_ resistance beyond a token opposition. He hadn't believed there would be anything more than Cecil's naive wish for him to return as soon as he could. He hadn't been prepared for Rosa to bar his path and kiss him. He certainly hadn't expected Cecil to then do the same. As stubborn as Kain knew he was, the two of them combined surpassed him in that. With his paladin and white mage encasing him between them, Kain supposed that he might have to give up, just this once.


	10. Desideratum C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 10 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
>Author Notes: <em>desideratum<em>, noun;  
>1. Something desired or considered necessary.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

When he had been much younger, Kain had envied Cecil his position. As prince, the younger boy could have anything based on a single whim. There was always enough money for what he wanted, should he want anything. Kain had, over time, outgrown his envy, in no small part thanks to Cecil being himself. As a child, the white-haired man certainly had plenty of opportunities to spend money, and he often bought Rosa the pretty dresses she had her eye on, much as that grated on the less fortunate Kain. But emerald eyes were simply observant, and Cecil had been more than thrilled to present _Kain_ with the spear he had been having little success in swaying his father into purchasing for him. Over time, the blonde had come to notice that the young prince was far more discerning in what he was willing to spend on himself, and probably spent more on Kain and Rosa than he ever thought to put toward his own use.

Now, the dragoon wondered how he could have ever felt envious of Cecil, of all people. No, Kain had long released his unfounded jealousy, but he had let himself be carried away by his emotions. Far from any base envy, Kain had come to love Cecil dearly, and had fallen into the snare of the smaller man's charming naivete. The dragoon was patient as he could be, waiting for Cecil to notice, to give him what he wanted, because Cecil was forever willing to put forth his all into making Kain and Rosa happy.


	11. Ersatz C, CxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 11 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>ersatz<em>, adjective;  
>1. Being a substitute or imitation, usually an inferior one.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Sometimes Cecil had the odd flutter of sensation that all was not as well in his life as he had thought. He had his kingdom, he had his wife, and he had his son. It was a time of peace, Rosa was content, and young Ceodore was always an excitable boy. Something was missing, of course; rather, _someone_ was missing, but Cecil held on to the hope that his best friend would return some day. He kept himself busy with his duties as king, and he did his utmost to be a loving husband and responsible father, but on the odd occasion Cecil had the horrific thought that he was _using_ everyone around him. He only wished he knew why he felt so false sometimes.


	12. Solace C,K,R, CxR,KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 12 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Cecil x Rosa/Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>solace<em>, noun;  
>1. Comfort in time of grief; alleviation of grief or anxiety.<br>2. That which relieves in distress; that which cheers or consoles; a source of relief.  
>transitive verb;<br>1. To comfort or cheer in grief or affliction; to console.  
>2. To allay; to soothe.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil hadn't understood why Kain was forcing himself to leave, not really. He knew the dragoon felt guilty, but Cecil had forgiven him even before the first misdeed occurred and he knew Rosa felt the same. There had simply been too many misunderstandings tangling the three of them before, too many unaired thoughts and emotions, but they had talked it out and everything was fine now so Kain _shouldn't be leaving_. The dragoon knew what he meant to Rosa, and he what he meant to Cecil, and they knew what they meant to him, so why did he still want to leave? It felt like a ragged wound, knowing that, when all was said and done, he was not good enough – not strong enough – to keep Kain with him. With _them_. At least Rosa understood what Cecil was going through, since she must have been dealing with something similar; that whole "misery loves company" saying rang all too true.


	13. Triskaidekaphobia C,K,R, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 13 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>triskaidekaphobia<em>, noun;  
>1. Fear or a phobia concerning the number 13.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa was not a weak woman by any means. She was intelligent enough to see that Cecil and Kain would get themselves killed if she followed her original desire to become a knight like her boys were, so she took up healing arts and became an archer besides to act as a barrier and a shield for her reckless, adventurous counterparts. She was emphatic enough to see from its earliest stages the intricacies of the entangling emotions they each shared and did her best to guide her boys to see their own feelings and not be oblivious to what all of the interplay and subtleties meant. And she was kindhearted enough to not verbally bash Cecil over the head when he needed certain facets of his emotions to practically be laid out before him, or to shoot Kain's helmet from his head – and she very well _could_ do that if she was driven to it and the older blonde knew it, too – when the dragoon was being stubbornly resistant about expressing the feelings that his eyes could not hide to their at times terminally dense prince. She loved her boys and they loved her, and she was made stronger for it.

But, with all that she studied and trained and with all that she knew about herself and her loved ones, she still, so many years later, carried her irrational fear of the thirteenth day of the summer season – the day her father left for battle looking and acting just like always, only to never come back through the door. She had been small, then, and there hadn't been a single thing that she might have done for him, but the pain and fear that day brought with it had stayed with her. Her boys knew when she had received the news that her father wasn't coming back, and they were respectful of that day, but that day held none of the connotations of telling her father "goodbye" and _never speaking another word to him again_. She wouldn't let either of her boys leave her side on that thirteenth day now – wouldn't let another loved one have a permanent goodbye then if she had anything to say about it – and, bless them, they were foolishly unaware of why even if they kept in her sight at all times. She didn't talk about it, and they didn't bring it up, and she knew she should have moved passed the fear since she had long put her father's ghost to rest, but she doubted she would ever be rid of the impact of that horrible thirteenth day on her heart.


	14. Stoic C,K, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 14 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>stoic<em>, noun;  
>1. (Capitalized). A member of a school of philosophy founded by Zeno holding that one should be free from passion, unmoved by joy or grief, and should submit without complaint to unavoidable necessity.<br>2. Hence, one who is apparently or professedly indifferent to or unaffected by pleasure or pain, joy or grief.  
>adjective;<br>1. Of or pertaining to the Stoics; resembling the Stoics or their doctrines.  
>2. Not affected by passion; being or appearing indifferent to pleasure or pain, joy or grief.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil thought – privately, of course – that it was quite funny how the court maidens gossiped about Kain being "full of mystique" because of his "handsome carelessness" and "cool indifference." The dragoon was a private man by nature, for certain, but he was also passionate, and there was a light in his chocolate eyes and a smile on his pale lips whenever he was out of public forums. His laughter was rich and deep, and he was incredibly tactile both as a friend and as a lover. He was also a raging _pervert_, but Cecil could forgive that because Kain was not the kind of man who talked a good game but lacked the ability to follow through. When it was just Cecil, Kain, and Rosa, there was nothing _indifferent_ about the elder blonde. That bland attitude only came into play when the dragoon did not trust all of those around him; he shut himself off and hid behind the mask of duty and, more literally, the trappings of his armor. Cecil laughed to himself whenever he heard any of those maidens because it meant they had _no idea_ who Kain Highwind really was and were merely swooning over a facade that Cecil and Rosa had watched develop over the years and knew very well what lay behind it.


	15. Encumbrance K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 15 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>encumbrance<em>, noun;  
>1. A burden, impediment, or hindrance.<br>2. A lien, mortgage, or other financial claim against a property.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

Kain had never suffered the weight of his feelings so strongly as he had after the struggle for the world had ended and he was left in total control of himself. He had been horrified by the weaknesses he saw in himself, in the way he had behaved toward the two people who meant _the most_ to him. They had absolved him, as was typical of kindhearted Cecil Harvey and gentle-by-nature Rosa Farrell, but that did not matter when _he_ – Kain Highwind, Commander of the Royal Dragoon Guard of Baron, sworn to protect and defend the crown and all heirs – had willingly betrayed not only Cecil and Rosa, but also himself and his duty. There were things Kain needed to temper in himself before he would be worthy of their forgiveness, and he set off to accomplish just that, without warning, to keep either of them from protesting, and feeling another weight settle on his shoulders for such a deceptive way of handling what needed to be done. He supposed that they would just have to forgive him that as well, when he returned less his weaknesses.


	16. Puerile C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 16 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>puerile<em>, adjective;  
>1. Displaying or suggesting a lack of maturity; juvenile; childish.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It was beneath him, this jealously possessive streak that he had begun showing, but he couldn't help feeling some level of ownership whenever he saw all of those other boys in training for service to the crown acting friendly with Cecil nowadays. These were the same people who not so long ago dismissed and ignored "the weird prince" because he was not only a clanless waif, but he also looked so different from them, and now they expected that they could act as though they had always gotten on well with Baron's youngest royal. Kain hated that kind of two-faced behavior; _he_ was the one who first approached Cecil, and while his thoughts may have been clouded by rumors of "a stuck up freak," those ideas were quickly dismissed from his mind. The fact of the matter was that Cecil's first real friend was _Kain_, not any of those boys who had up until very recently thought of the white-haired teen as an aberration. Unfortunately, the dragoon trainee knew that he couldn't collar the younger man to prove that he had first claim, although he _would_ if Cecil ever allowed it, should Kain ever ask. And Rosa could have full rights, too, because she was _Rosa_ and she needed no permission. The rest of these people, however, were interlopers and Kain didn't like sharing what was his unless he was sharing with Cecil or Rosa. If he didn't rein in his hostilities, though, Cecil was bound to notice and then Kain would be forced to explain himself or the idiot would take it all the wrong way and the _last thing_ Kain wanted was for Cecil to think the jealous anger was directed toward _him_. Because Cecil was just stupid enough to bow out of relationships and experiences because he thought doing otherwise was honestly hurting his closest friends; in the far recesses of his mind, the blonde knew that that kind of behavior was off, but he wasn't capable of really figuring out why. Kain could take some relief in knowing that the only people who the prince would be so unreasonably selfless for were Rosa and Kain himself; none of the other trainees held Cecil's pervasive and unquestioned loyalty. The dragoon-in-training would just have to remind himself of that whenever he saw the others being so friendly with what was his.

Several weeks and mental struggles later, Kain overheard something quite by accident that caused him to cede the battle and sparked full blown possessive fury. He had been trying to convince himself that it was jealousy and that his feelings were unfounded, but he knew better now. It was instinctual suspicion and he was perfectly vindicated, hearing a group of those two-faced fiends talk about _using_ Cecil, "that weak pretty-boy no-name prince," about setting him up for humiliation. So Kain had been justified all along when he had felt that Cecil shouldn't be anywhere near them; he was not the one lacking maturity. Although he did admit to some selfish glee in standing back and watching _his_ friend make those asses eat their words along with a generous helping of dirt. After all, if they were too stupid to know that the bloodless prince gained the rights to his place in training through hard work and not title alone, then that really wasn't Kain's fault.


	17. Innocuous C,K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 17 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>innocuous<em>, adjective;  
>1. Harmless; producing no ill effect.<br>2. Not likely to offend or provoke.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

Everyone thought white mages were helpless on their own, incapable of putting up a good defense and having no viable offense. Kain and Cecil knew better, if only due to painful first hand experience with an armed and angry Rosa. At least she had the grace to heal them afterward, although Cecil still sported an embarrassing pock mark on his lower left buttock that would forever be a reminder that the joints in his armor did nothing to stop a disturbingly well-aimed arrow.


	18. Colloquial C,K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 18 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>colloquial<em>, adjective;  
>1. Characteristic of informal spoken language or conversation; "wrote her letters in a colloquial style"; hence, unstudied; informal.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil had grown up in the midst of high court language and expectation. He was very formal because of this, which he thought to be both a blessing and a curse. His liege was proud to introduce him in the courts of other kingdoms because Cecil always sounded like a proper prince should regardless of his lacking pedigree, but it put the youth at odds with his peers, who were much more free in their use of words. The other knights-in-training thought Cecil was stiff and boorish, not exciting enough to invite anywhere outside of classes, which did nothing to help him get on with his peers. To his never ending relief, however, there were two people completely unbothered by his spoken formality who he could spend his time with; although he respected His Majesty a great deal, Cecil was not ready to divide his entire day into either training to be a dark knight as his liege desired of him or sitting in the courts with his elders discussing law and politics. Neither Kain nor Rosa thought him stiff and boring, having grown with him as his mannerisms formed, and the young prince was forever grateful to have such true friends at his side who could look past what caused others their age to turn away. Of course, that never stopped Kain in particular from teasing him with some common phrase or another that would never be spoken in the courts and thus Cecil had not always been introduced to the meaning of. There was one phrase, even, that the prince was still uncertain about although, knowing Kain, it was probably indecent. Actually, it was assuredly indecent, or Rosa wouldn't have slapped him for saying it.


	19. Eleemosynary C,K,R, CxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 19 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>eleemosynary<em>, adjective;  
>1. Of or for charity; charitable.<br>2. Given in charity; having the nature of alms.  
>3. Supported by or dependent on charity.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain had always hated handouts. He'd worked hard for everything he had, and it was an enormous insult in his mind to be given anything out of pity. If he hadn't achieved it by his own merits, he didn't want it. So, naturally, he took offense at what Cecil seemed to be offering him now that Zemus had been defeated. The dragoon would have walked away with certain finality in his steps, had he been given the chance. Instead, he'd faced a team effort of Cecil and Rosa _trying to kill him_ when he'd dismissed the scraps of pity. Well, he would concede that maybe they had not intended to _kill_ him, but at the very least they were attempting to _cripple_ him. It was a situation Kain knew he couldn't win, but he was not willing to simply roll over without a fight. A broken arm was worth the effort, especially since Cecil had a matching break in return.

The three of them had since then been in a number of heated arguments, but these lacked in violence since Kain would not be leaving until he had regained full use of his primary arm. And he _would_ be leaving, no matter what either of them said. He would relent that Cecil and Rosa honestly and genuinely wanted him to stay, but the dragoon would not be the odd man out in their otherwise happy relationship. No, he wanted none of their pity.


	20. Dour C,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 20 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>dour<em>, adjective;  
>1. Harsh; stern.<br>2. Unyielding; inflexible; obstinate.  
>3. Marked by ill humor; gloomy; sullen.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil carried a great weight on his shoulders, but he was strong and his head was always held high. Rosa respected that part of him, that part that made him ready to handle any duty he was assigned. Cecil was a good man, an honorable man, with a good heart and faith in the people around him. He would always do what he must because people were counting on him and it was never a burden to him to shoulder such responsibility. That was why it broke her heart to see him so defeated upon returning from Mysidia, unwilling to talk about what had transpired and looking altogether disheartened. Cecil wasn't a man taken to second guessing himself or his actions, and the white mage shuddered to think what must have happened to leave such bitterness in the normally proud and kindhearted man.


	21. Incongruous C,K,R, CxR, imKxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 21 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Cecil x Rosa, implied Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>incongruous<em>, adjective;  
>1. Lacking in harmony, compatibility, or appropriateness.<br>2. Inconsistent with reason, logic, or common sense.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

There had been a time when a trio was thought to be a poor number, for one would always be left behind. Kain was willing to admit that he, too, had fallen into that logic trap once upon a time, and Cecil, Rosa, and himself had suffered a world of pain because of it. Yes, there were things designed for two people alone, but there were many things made better with three. It may have taken the dragoon seventeen years to rid himself of his doubts and another few months of struggles besides, but he would never again question his place. Cecil and Rosa may be king and queen, but the throne would be vulnerable without the constant vigilance of the royal guard. They really did work better as three than just with any combination of two. So it didn't matter that others thought a trio would always end up in ruins, because some people simply didn't see how three was _so much better_ than two.


	22. Winsome C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 22 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>winsome<em>, adjective;  
>1. Cheerful; merry; gay; lighthearted.<br>2. Causing joy or pleasure; agreeable; pleasant.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

Kain had not particularly fancied going anywhere on this day, instead training his body vigorously with single-minded ambition to surpass his father as a dragoon and prove to the man's spirit that his son was more than deserving of the name Highwind. The other knights-in-training avoided him as if he were some leper on this day, which frustrated the teen since he was out sparring partners. And it was only on this day that he was avoided, some churlish knight-want-to-be mumbling about Kain being "crazy" today of all days, which had not been very intelligent on his part. The blonde was simply more driven on the date of his father's death, and the people who mattered knew it. Cecil was always willing to train with him, purposefully making himself available, even. Unafraid and undemanding, the smaller teen was a constant presence and on this day of the year Kain was never happier to know the young bloodless prince. If either one of them could still move by the end of the day, that was only due to Rosa finding them; otherwise the knights-in-training would pass out where they collapsed in the dirt and grass, waking up the following day sore and stiff. Yet Kain always felt as though a weight was lifted from him even when his body protested the slightest of movements.


	23. Apposite C,K,R, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 23 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>apposite<em>, adjective;  
>1. Being of striking appropriateness and relevance; very applicable; apt.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain figured from a young age that Rosa and Cecil got on so easily and so well because they were practically the same person in some respects. His two younger friends liked to spend time together around town doing the absolute most brain-numbingly _boring_ things, like _shopping_, and they could be at it for an entire day, trying on different garments and picking up different trinkets and Kain would rather roll over and _die_ then stay with them when they were like that but he had no one else he really wanted to be around either. Sometimes they didn't even _buy_ anything, which made the entire day a complete waste. Why did they need more than one or two sets of nice outfits anyway? They usually followed Kain on whatever adventure he had set himself to during the day, and that usually meant muddy clothes, scratches, and bruises in interesting and uncomfortable places. But all of them had _fun_, and they never complained of being bored or wanting to do something else when with him.

When they were older, Kain realized that Cecil was an odd kind of man, which was really what made him so, well, _Cecil_. He liked to do the things that Rosa liked and Kain loathed, but he also enjoyed everything Kain was fond of including the things Rosa hated. The younger man was a balance of sorts. Though he did like girly things and was even – privately – willing to be the doll for Rosa to practice her sewing skills on, Kain didn't tease him about that but once. Because Cecil might like a lot of feminine things, but he was one of the top young knights to recently graduate from the training required to wield the dark blade accurately and he was agile besides, although Kain could overpower him in tests of brute strength alone. Strictly speaking, neither the dragoon nor the dark knight really had a universal upper hand in their spars; the winner changed practically per session, and that was fine with Kain because it meant he had a challenge and he _liked_ having to work for the win. Plus Cecil liked to talk about training and he loved the sky almost as much as Kain did.

Now, knowing what he knew and having lived to see his majority, the dragoon found Cecil's intricate conjoining of male and female perspective to be charming. He was, in every respect, the perfect match for their white mage. There was just something right about seeing the two of them together, and Kain was _honestly_ happy that they were so alike. It was a reminder of why the blonde ended up sleeping between their smaller, warm bodies every night and feeling at once the protector and safely protected.


	24. Tumult C,K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 24 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>tumult<em>, noun;  
>1. The commotion or agitation of a crowd, usually accompanied with great noise, uproar, and confusion of voices; hurly-burly; noisy confusion.<br>2. Violent commotion or agitation, with confusion of sounds.  
>3. Irregular or confused motion; agitation; high excitement.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil and Kain both thought it a little humorous and a lot unfair that, when growing up, there was a definite order in which the three friends were blamed for whatever antics their games and adventures caused. Kain was always first to be blamed, being the unofficial ringleader of the trio of children. In fact, half the time he was still under suspicion of involvement even if he wasn't there at all. Cecil was next, of course, because he should know better and his actions were a direct reflection on the crown so he must learn to behave properly. Rosa received very little blame, if any, as she must have just gone along with whatever schemes her older male counterparts concocted.

What made it utterly unfair was that the order of blame was hardly correct. None of the adults believed them, but the vast majority of their antics that got them into troublesome messes were on _Rosa's_ suggestion, and Cecil and Kain liked to make her happy so they tended to do it even if gut instinct told the two boys there was no good way for it to end. Kain did like to lead them on adventures, but his mind was more toward discovery then, for instance, collecting a good twenty or so toads to release into the castle moat for added protection against possible assault, only for the sack holding them all to tear and release the creatures inside the castle proper. While it was _hilarious_, watching the court maidens scream and run in terror of little _frogs_, that was an event that never would have happened without Rosa. Kain had _liked_ the idea of something living in the moat, but it wouldn't have occurred to him on his own. Cecil, by contrast, tired quickly of being the naysayer, the always upstanding prince following all proper court edicts. He was a _child_ and he wanted to play with his friends. Frequently, he was the one who in all actuality went along with whatever schemes his blonde counterparts dreamed up.

The two men liked to think that _they_ would be better about listening to what young children said, because girls could be far more devious than boys and they had ample proof of that.


	25. Parvenu C,K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 25 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>parvenu<em>, noun;  
>1. One that has recently or suddenly risen to a higher social or economic class but as not gained social acceptance of the others in that class; an upstart.<br>adjective;  
>1. Being a parvenu; also, like or having the characteristics of a parvenu.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil had always been up against severe opposition growing up. Not directly from adults or court nobility, but from their children, which had bothered Kain even then because he was the eldest of his friend circle and knew that the kinds of things being said to Cecil were not what children would think up on their own. Yes, the prince was adopted, but he was not a _mongrel_ and he had never thought that he was owed a single thing. It had taken Kain and Rosa a long, _long_ time to break Cecil from his shell but the bloodless prince had always had a need to prove to himself that his liege had not been wrong in adopting him. That those idiots called sweet, idealistic Cecil a stray dog was reprehensible and both blondes were perhaps a bit overzealous in their support of their friend. Not that the adopted prince couldn't stand up for himself, but the white-haired youth took a different tact in silencing his opposition.

Nowadays, no one questioned Cecil's rights as a royal of Baron, for he had grown into a beautiful man with a sharp mind and a strong presence. Be it dark knight or paladin, there was no question who would claim victory in a duel, nor whose strategies would accomplish the most. King Odin had not made a mistake in taking Cecil under his wing and not one man or woman could argue that point after the years that Cecil spent proving to himself, and by proxy everyone else, that he was worthy of his position.


	26. Riparian C,K,R, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 26 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: M<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>riparian<em>, adjective;  
>1. Of or pertaining to the bank of a river or stream.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Because of the sheer amount that they explored as youths, it was no surprise that Cecil, Kain, and Rosa had found numerous untouched copses and glades, as well as the odd creak or stream. Once, they stumbled upon a section of a river that was not on any map. With childish selfishness, they had sworn the spot to secrecy and dubbed it their special place. It was their favorite spot to go no matter the season and they had done everything three adventurous children could do there. Grown now, Cecil had officially claimed it, and there was a comfortable manor house not far away so that it wasn't such an ordeal to get there. It was still their favorite place to go, and the three of them spent days at the river simply relaxing. Although there was still a hint of the child inside whenever Kain would shove or, if he could manage to catch the younger man utterly by surprise, _toss_ Cecil into the slow moving waters. In return, the now drenched man would tackle the dragoon to the ground and roll them both back into the currents, muddying both of their outfits in the process. When Rosa laughed at them from her spot at the river's edge, emerald and chocolate eyes turned mischievous before they both grabbed her and pulled her in as well. Their activities mirrored summers long past, but now there was no one to censure them for their behavior. In fact, there was no one around to stop them from doing as they pleased, which included shedding all of their clothing to lie in the sun and sleep or dive into the cool waters for a swim, and nothing prevented them from enjoying the caress of warm skin left bare or tasting wet flesh. Should they feel the desire, nothing stopped them from falling into the intimacy of their private riverbank and letting the moment carry them.


	27. Dilatory C,K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 27 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>dilatory<em>, adjective;  
>1. Tending to put off what ought to be done at once; given to procrastination.<br>2. Marked by procrastination or delay; intended to cause delay.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

Kain was not a man who dallied over his decisions, and everyone knew that. Equally, everyone knew that Cecil wavered for a time before he made his stand and stuck with his choice to the end, and that Rosa deferred to Cecil's will rather than decide anything for herself. That was wrong, of course. Kain ruminated just as long as Cecil did on occasion before taking action; the difference was that the dragoon kept his thoughts to himself and the paladin was open about his desire to retrieve more information first. Also, Rosa was too strong of a woman to follow anyone blindly; her entire will was behind every action she took.


	28. Edify C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 28 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
>Author Notes: <em>edify<em>, transitive verb;  
>1. To instruct and improve, especially in moral and religious knowledge; to teach.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain was, in many ways, glad that his friend had taken him up on his offer to train him in the use of a spear. Cecil enjoyed a good spar just as much as Kain, and the smaller man was always fond of learning new techniques. However, the spear was a totally different instrument than the sword, and that meant that the paladin was going to need a lot of help. In turn, that meant that Kain would need to keep a keen eye on the younger man's form and correct it as necessary. These sessions were the only time that the dragoon got to touch Cecil when they were in public, and he enjoyed the chance to stake his claim on Baron's king just as much as he looked forward to spars aligning spear against spear. And if his hands lingered longer than they should have, no one was willing to call him on it. The sparkle in emerald eyes told the dragoon that the paladin, at least, was fully aware, although Cecil never spoke of it unless Kain used the smaller man's swordsman's stance as an excuse to grope his thighs and hips. Even then, the dragoon heard nothing beyond an under-the-breath, fond mumble of "pervert." Sometimes, though, Kain was completely certain that his king took an incorrect stance on purpose.


	29. Impecunious R, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 29 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Rosa, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>impecunious<em>, adjective;  
>1. Not having money; habitually without money; poor.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Although her family had never been poor, Rosa was always aware of the less fortunate. Incidentally, she was aware of the more fortunate as well, although she never begrudged anyone anything. She had her lot in life, and she lived with it. Being friends with adventurous Kain and kindhearted Cecil made anything bearable, really, even though she hardly felt as though her life was a strain. Things change with age, of course, and Rosa realized somewhere down the line that her life would feel very empty without her boys at her side. On the flip side of the coin, she also knew that her life would be even better if the two of them would stop tiptoeing around each other, when anyone with a pulse could see the deep affection they shared.


	30. Polyglot C,K,R, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 30 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: M<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>polyglot<em>, adjective;  
>1. Containing or made up of several languages.<br>2. Writing, speaking, or versed in many languages.  
>noun;<br>1. One who speaks several languages.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

Kain and Rosa both loved to watch Cecil's body language at any given time of day. He was actually extremely expressive, more than most anyone would realize. They had the experience of interpreting even the slightest shift, knowing everything from the exact moment frustration entered his mind to how excited he was about something. This attention to detail on their part came from years past, when Cecil was still young and more sinew than muscle, having just begun training to become a dark knight. There were others, much larger older boys who thought too much of themselves and their skills, and the situation had been a bad one from the start; they wanted to prove themselves better than some no-name bloodless midget of a prince and Cecil was only one man with little to no real training. But Cecil was a spitfire, and he gave the teens who had been training for two or more years already more than they bargained for. He hadn't gotten away unscathed by a long shot, but most of the damage was easy to heal for the white mages he was brought to. Rosa had cried the first time she had the chance to see him, and that was _after_ healing; Kain had been livid, wanting to break each bone in the bodies of the people responsible for his friend looking so frail and helpless and half dead in one of the medical room's beds. The worst damage Cecil had suffered was to his throat, something that could only have occurred as a deliberate attempt to crush his larynx, and Kain had overheard the white mages questioning whether he would be mute from now on. The young prince had remained unconscious for a day and a half, Kain and Rosa refusing to leave his side all the while and King Odin, kind and understanding as he was, gave formal permission to allow the two leave from their own training in the wake of this event. Kain was still to this day a bit bitter about not having the opportunity to exact revenge of the churls who would _dare_ do anything of that nature to Cecil, but he supposed it was the king's right when his adopted son was assaulted.

The prince was groggy and confused when he first awoke, but Rosa and Kain were both so elated that he was finally conscious that they hadn't cared about startling him with their sudden flurry of movement and noise. Cecil had quickly figured out who was with him, and he'd opened his mouth fully prepared to talk to them, but not a sound came out, not even the slightest hint of noise. He'd been confused, but the attending mage came over to him and explained that his throat was still badly damaged and he might never speak again, even after all of the damage was healed; the tissue might scar too much. Cecil had done all he was told to do by the white mages, and he came in for periodic healing, but days turned to weeks and finally two months had gone by without a single sound escaping his mouth. Rosa and Kain were usually consigned as his interpreters because they had learned through trial and error and numerous sessions of extreme exaggeration of motion on Cecil's part to figure out what he was saying. They could, by the three month mark, tell exactly what the prince was thinking and feeling with nothing more than a quick glance due to all the time they spent together. This skill of theirs became something of a lost art when Cecil finally managed, a little more than half a year after he was attacked, to utter a single, strangled groan. Nobody cared to learn how to interpret Cecil's body language anymore because they had, for the first time in six months, the hope that he would speak again.

It was foolish to not pay attention to all of the subtleties of Cecil's body, however, because there was far more said then ever left vivid blue lips. The paladin had never been able to lie convincingly, but even the slightest half-truth was glaringly obvious to the two blondes. Not that Cecil ever lied to either of them; he was probably instinctively aware that he wouldn't be able to get away with it should he try. And if he _was_ instinctively aware, then Kain felt he shouldn't be held responsible for the thoughts that filled his mind with but a flicker of sultry emerald eyes or the graceful bend of a pale wrist. Heaven help him, but the blonde's chocolate gaze was forever attracted to even the slightest hint that the younger man was becoming randy. It wasn't _Kain's_ fault that he wanted to do impure things to his king; Rosa was just as consistently aware of the paladin's fluctuating moods and interests, and she was just as likely to respond as the dragoon. And Cecil was a wildcat in bed, not to mention highly vocal, possibly in part due to his experience as a mute; neither blonde cared about the whys because it was exceedingly gratifying to have a lover so wantonly expressive about what felt good. It was like a sport between them, seeing who could get their white-haired beloved to contort further and scream louder on a given night. It wasn't like any one of them could _lose_.


	31. Sedulous C,K,R, CxR, 1sKxC,KxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 26 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 31 August 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Cecil x Rosa, one-sided Kain x Cecil/Kain x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>sedulous<em>, adjective;  
>1. Diligent in application or pursuit; steadily industrious.<br>2. Characterized by or accomplished with care and perseverance.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil hadn't had the slightest hint that his best friend had felt something greater for him than simple camaraderie. He honestly hadn't thought he would be faced with such information, let alone emotionally backhanded with it. Worse still, the paladin had no idea how to handle what he now knew, because he loved Kain unconditionally, but he loved Rosa as his wife and lover and the mother of his child. The dragoon had always had a special place in Cecil's heart, practically from the first moment that they met in their youth; they were bound to one another, their souls and fates intertwined. That wasn't the same as the wholehearted devotion that the king of Baron held for his queen. Kain had always been a solid, uplifting presence that Cecil relied on while Rosa had been the sweet dose of purity that Cecil depended on. Certainly, both of them had balanced the paladin during his darker days, but now Cecil had to wonder if he was just stupid. Plenty of past happenings made more sense when from the perspective of a man loving both a man and a woman and having neither in the end. Had Rosa known, Cecil wasn't certain. She probably knew, because she was good at reading people, even if she didn't always know what to say.

Although it had taken a veritable mallet to the face for the paladin to recognize what had been in front of him his whole life, Cecil had to appreciate Kain's quiet tenacity. Even now, the dragoon carried what could only be perceived as a hopeless flame for the happily married king and queen of Baron, although he did a very good job of hiding his feelings. It broke Cecil's heart, and he still didn't know what to do.


End file.
